


This Little Bungalow With Some Strange New Friends

by shibaeyama



Series: help me the world is ending [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, future graphic violence, if youre looking at this like, mentions of all of fukurodani, relationships will be added maybe too idk, ur right!!!, will add ppl as story progresses okay, wtf weird character mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibaeyama/pseuds/shibaeyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Static transmitted across the radio, some words able to be heard through them. Infection. Zombie like. Breakout. Tokyo. Spreading. Japan. </p><p>It’s hard to live in the end of the world, even harder to live alone. So they don’t, they travel looking for a safe haven, friends, family, a way to make the world easier to live in.</p><p>It’s scary, but having someone there, a lifeline, makes it better, if only for little moments at a time.</p><p>[ zombie apocalypse au with mainly fukurdano + nekoma ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Bungalow With Some Strange New Friends

_Everything was pleasant. Mom waking him up for school, breakfast made and ready to be eaten. The smell of it was so overpowering,  yet so good at the same time. Getting out of bed to eat it, saying “Thanks mom, this is perfect!” Then the commute to school for volleyball practice, then practice which went smoothly, and lively as ever. School went by quickly, the day didn’t drag on. Lunch passed with yet again no chance to nap. Afternoon practice went just as easily as the morning, almost better. Nothing was wrong, life was perfect, as it should be._

 

_The commute home was uneventful, no one exclaiming the news, no people running, no panic. It was calm, quiet as ever. The old lady across from him was smiling. They made small talk, about the weather, how nice of a day it was. It was normal for him to talk to strangers, he never was good at feeling danger. The sun was setting, another day ending. Another normal day, how it should be._

 

_The old woman and him ended up getting off at the same spot. He smiled and walked with her until he got to the apartment building him and his family lived in. He excused himself, but the elder said she was going in as well. Then at the elevator, said the same floor. He asked if she was new around, she said yes. He invited her in for tea, said his mom would love to meet a new neighbor._

_She accepted and they went into the little apartment, introductions were made, and soon they were sitting around their small kitchen table, window slightly open to let air flow through. It was the perfect definition of home he thought, smiling at his mom and the old lady. They were simply talking about children, but as they were laughing, something changed. He noticed how close the woman got to his mom._

_The woman’s face changed, she was suddenly decayed, skin peeling, eyes more white than brown, moving jaggedly, breath heavy. She was making noises, and was soon grabbing his mom, trying to bite her. His reaction was too late, too transfixed on the transformation. By the time he realized what was happening to get between the other two kitchen occupants, the woman was already on his mom, on the floor, guts spilling out, old woman eating his mom._

_He was screaming and suddenly he was surrounded by them. Next thing he knew, his sister was there too, limbs being torn between the zombies, body lurching as she was bitten into. She was calling his name._

_“Komi!”_

_It didn’t sound like either of them...but there was no one else living in the apartment. Then again, neither of them probably were either…_

_“--mi! ‘Ruki!”_

_He was turning, searching for the person calling out for him. He was only met with the sights of his mom and sister and it was horrible and he was scre--_

 

“Haruki!”

 

It took him a moment, until he stopped, to realize he was screaming. It took another to realize that there was a hand over his mouth, and a whole new panic set in. Komi shot up from where he laid, almost headbutting the person above him. Luckily, they had quick reflexes, and moved back when he moved, leaving them to just look at eachother. In the silence he realized how hard he was breathing, and put a hand over his heart to find it beating fast. The other looked concerned, and sat in front of him, a frown on his face.

 

“Didya have a dream again?” He just nodded at Bokuto, moving forward to press his forehead against the other’s nape.  He felt an arm around his shoulders, and took a shaky breath trying to collect himself. He had told his good friend about dreams, rather nightmares, before but he didn’t mention it was just one recurring one. It was not something he’d want to spend time thinking about.

 

That didn’t stop him from thinking about it though. It was so vivid and real, like they always were. It wasn’t how everything went down when the zombies came into their world, but it tricked him into thinking for a while that the world was normal, and perfectly okay. But just as quick as it leered him in, it was snapping that small comfort in half, reminding him of the reality of the world now.

 

“Ko, can I sleep with you for a couple hours, until Yamamoto gets one of us for watch?” Komi looked at Koutoru (how the f do u spell this name god help me google is a thing: note to self google this ) and when the other nodded, Komi pulled him down with him to lay down under his blanket, and curled up to him. “It just...tricked into thinking the dream was about happy life before...but then bam. Mom and sister are being…”

 

Komi didn’t have to finish before Bokuto was pulling him closer, hugging him tight. “Hey, it was just a dream...I mean they’re probably fine!” He was trying to be encouraging, but knew it wasn’t really going to help much. Eventually, the ifs and probablys lose meanings. Especially when he knew Komi didn’t believe it much.

 

“Yeah. Sorry for waking you, I’ll..try and sleep now.” He closed his eyes, taking a breath, and held onto Bokuto’s shirt as if he was a lifeline.

 

“It’s alright. Don’t be sorry.” In some ways, Bokuto was. Because the world ending was scary, but having a close friend at your side somehow made it a little better.

  
  


Komi felt Bokuto’s breathing even out, and focused on trying to fall asleep as well. He drifted in and out of sleep, never really reaching deeper sleep again. It was never really relaxing, dreams lingering, never really frightening this time, but still hurtful of the image of friends he hadn’t seen since zombies took over the world.

 

All too soon, Yamamoto was waking him up, telling him it was his turn for watch. The small teen untangled himself from his friend as carefully as possible, thanking Taketora for getting him. The other nodded and made his way to bed, leaving Komi to get up and walk around a moment, before heading out the door quietly.

 

The group had been traveling around for a while, usually just making camp, but the night before they found a small shack, found it clear, and decided to stay there for the night. It was a tight fit, but they managed with only four of them actually in there at once, with and two of them were already smaller in stature.

 

Sitting down against the door, Komi made note that it seemed to be well past midnight. He forgot to ask Yamamoto for the one watch they had between them, but figured he’d be on watch until the sun was up, so he didn’t really need it to measure the time past. Watch time was definitely his least favorite time though, with silence, save for the occasional noises. There was no one else to talk to usually, and it was just overall boring. But it was a safety precaution, so he never complained.

 

The silence left room for thought though, and think Haruki did. Of the teammates him and Bokuto were split up from. Konoha, a great friend to them both. He had a lot of memories of scarring their friend, making him laugh, but also made him realize Konoha must be terrified in this situation. That is if he was alive for it.

 

No, Komi quickly shook the thought out of his head. Konoha had to be fine, he was probably with Sarukui. They lived down the street from each other after all.  Yeah, Sarukui could look over him well. Or maybe he was with Washio, or maybe even Onaga. Those two could be intimidating and could probably help Konoha out or keep him out of trouble. Akaashi too.

 

With a sigh, Komi began twisting the bracelet on his left wrist. In his second year he had made the teammates he was friends with bracelets, and was sure to make one for Onaga the next year when he had joined the team. He missed his friends and he was worried and scared for them. His thoughts kept reeling, back to when the end of the world seemed to begin.

 

They had all gotten a group text, hours after it happened. From Bokuto, to meet at the gym if they needed help. Of course Komi had gone right away, after escaping his home with nothing but his volleyball and school bags. Along the way though, he had to pour everything from his volleyball bag to his school bag, it was easier to carry and would slow him down less. Luckily he had gotten out of the city earlier, as it was crawling with infection.

 

However, as he got to Fukurodani, not long after the message, he saw people fighting and yet still tried to get to the gum. But he had already caught someone’s eye and they were moving towards him. Haruki had felt himself freeze in fright, but then before the person got close, felt someone grab his arm and tug hard to get him to run. He was going to stop, but saw it was Bokuto, and kept running with them.

 

They didn’t see anyone from the team then, and had began their way to get away from the city and to try and find information.

 

Months had passed since then, yet he still found himself thinking about it whenever he found himself in the silence of watching, along with the thoughts of the teammates he hadn’t seen. He at least tried to be light hearted and not think about the what ifs and death.

 

Thoughts kept coming and going until finally the sun was rising, and he heard the door open. Komi turned to see Shibayama step out, followed by Fukunaga. They sat down, and Komi greeted them happily. He made talk with Shibayama, occasionally telling a joke or two to Fukunaga until Yamamoto and Bokuto came outside to join them with breakfast a couple hours later.

 

They were a weird bunch, but when the world was crumbling and they saw someone they knew, Bokuto and Komi kept taking them in, and soon their little group was formed. Mostly, they all agreed to work together, protect each other, and help everyone find their teammates if possible.

 

The infection spreading and the world changing was the scariest thing Haruki had seen in his seventeen years of living. But looking around at his friends and hearing the jokes over a small breakfast, he couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t as bad as it could be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo holla this one was pretty short bc i didnt want to dive into plot just wanted to introduce and yadayada  
> peace signs


End file.
